


Touched

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is desperate af, M/M, and is a bit of a voyeur, first time masturbating, jace is just curious, mastubation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec touches himself for the first time and is utterly amazed by it, apparently so is Jace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touched

**Author's Note:**

> I just feel like there isn't enough Jalec out there so I thought I would add some. This started as just Alec getting off, but I had to get Jace in on the action.

The first time Alec touched himself, it was a surprise to both him and the person he'd been sharing a bed with. It was when he was younger, about sixteen, and he was in his bed with Jace peacefully curled up next to him. They had a hard training session and Jace had pretty much passed out straight away, but Alec was still awake, wired from the adrenaline and lying frustratedly on his back. He didn't really understand why, but his body seemed to reacting weirdly to Jace at the moment. During training, Alec had been hyper aware of every time their bodies touched and was trying his hardest to both keep away and get closer. Jace hadn't seemed to notice, too busy focusing on fighting, and now, lying there, Alec could feel the heat coming from Jace's body and wanted nothing more than to get closer. 

He wouldn't though, he would stay still, moving only his hand. Moving it down his body, feeling how his nipples stiffened and the hard ridges of his muscles tensed. His hand was drifting at the hem of his boxers when he let out a sharp breath. One that caused Jace to twist around in his sleep and face Alec. His eyes were still closed but Alec stopped moving. He looked over at Jace, his face was completely relaxed, his features uncharacteristically soft. He wasn't wearing a shirt and Alec couldn't help but let his eyes wander over the muscular sight.

Alec felt lightheaded. He was completely embarrassed at being so turned on by just looking at someone, and utterly ashamed at that someone being his parabatai. He could feel the blood rushing down from his head and straight to the heat under his boxers. Which was getting hotter and harder to ignore. Maybe it was something to do with being a teenager, but he felt stupidly desperate to appease the feeling in his gut, he absolutely had to touch himself. 

So he let his hand sit on his stomach. His skin was hot, almost feverish but his hand was cold and he felt a shiver crawl up his spine. He moved his hand lower and before he knew it, he was grabbing at himself through his boxers. He had never touched himself before and there was something thrilling about it. The pleasure he felt each time his hand moved had his breath coming in pants and his body squirming against the bed.

Alec was so new to this feeling. Too new. He had brushed over the slit very briefly and accidentally let out a small breathy moan. He could feel his stomach muscles tense and his shoulders arch against the soft sheets. His stomach felt hotter then before and he couldn't breath. Alec squeezed himself hopelessly, wholly unsure of what was happening to him. His toes curled over and he jerked upwards ever so slightly. He could feel something coming out of him. He wasn't naive enough to think he'd wet himself, but it was still a surprise that he had cum so easily. But the feeling of it took over his brain, the pleasure of letting go, his strained muscles tensing but relaxing and the blind rush of endorphins that bled through him.

Alec felt his arsehole spasm slightly, contracting over and over but only gently. The heat in his stomach felt like it was being released through his cock. 

"Shit" he whispered to himself. Probably too loudly since Jace made a noise in response, kind of a sleepy, questioning grunt. Alec freaked out mildly when he saw Jace's eyes were fluttering. He quickly scrambled out of bed and rushed to the bathroom, feeling the stickiness in his boxers and the redness in his cheeks.

He didn't know that Jace had been awake the whole time.

***

After his first orgasm, Alec became slightly addicted. He would touch himself too often and would spend nights alone in his bedroom, with only his hand for company. Jace was growing suspicious. Well, Alec was pretty sure Jace was suspicious. In actuality, Jace thought it was kind of funny that his parabatai had turned into a horny teenager but he was also kind of interested. He had such a natural curiosity, and Jace had never been with a guy or even seen another guy in that way. It could be how forbidden it was, that Alec was his parabatai, but he was going to involve himself, like he always did. 

It was only one week later that Jace decided to act. It was night and easily past ten, so he slipped out of his room and to the door of Alec's. He put his ear to the door, feeling his a flush in his face at what he was doing. The telltale signs of what Alec was doing were coming through the door. The panting, the movement of the bed and the sound of skin slapping on skin. So Alec had figured out how to jerk off properly. He put his hand on the door knob but didn't open it, Alec had just let out a rather loud moan and Jace felt stuck on the spot but he shook it off. He pushed the door open very slightly and peeked his head in. 

Alec didn't see him and shouldn't anytime soon. He look completely enamoured with his own admissions. The slapping sound had stopped and his hand was moving very slowly up and down, every so often his hand seemed to twitch, causing a slight squeeze and that only made him squirm on the bed more. God, Alec was a squirmer. His body was covered in a fine layer of sweat as if he had been working out, and Jace figured that he had probably been going for a while. Alec's mouth parted as he let out a deep breath, but he quickly closed it again and bit down harshly on his lip with furrowed eyebrows. 

Jace could not believe Alec was like this, looking so slutty. But Jace was a teenager himself and his gut ached with the sudden need to just touch. But instead of touching himself, he found himself inextricably drawn to Alec. He carefully walked inside.

"Alec." He said, surprised at the roughness in his voice. Alec, to his credit, didn't freak out as much as Jace thought he would. Actually, Jace had interrupted at the worst time as Alec's eyes flew open, flashing bright blue, while his hand grabbed at the base of his cock and he sat up. Alec was panting and completely out of it, but managed to pull a blanket over his modesty. Jace had stopped Alec just before his orgasm. 

"By the Angel, Jace. What are you doing here?" Alec's face was flushed, from his unreached climax or from embarrassment, Jace didn't know.

"I-I just... Wanted to help?" Jace's words had woefully failed him, something that never happened to him, Alec was looking at him incredulously, "Just trust me Alec. It'll feel better with someone else." Alec's eyes widened even further as Jace began approaching him, he sat carefully on the bed, looking for any sign that Alec might want him to leave. He couldn't find one. In fact, Alec was leaning ever so slightly towards him and his unfocused eyes were looking him over. 

"I trust you." Alec whispered. So Jace, young and fairly inexperienced, kissed him. As soon as their lips touched, everything was hot and messy. Alec pulled Jace down on the bed and soon enough they were lying down, pushed together. The blanket had slid off Alec's body and Jace could feel him through his own boxers. It was such an odd feeling, the hardness that wasn't his own, the way Alec was unconsciously grinding against him as they grabbed at each other's skin.

They broke apart and Alec's wide eyes looked at Jace.

"I want to see you." Alec said.

"See me do what?" Jace asked coyly, knowing what he wanted, Alec hesitated for only a second.

"Get yourself off. I wanna see you touching yourself." Alec blurted, then pulled back slightly, as if he were worried Jace would leave and wanted to be the first to act. Jace pulled back too, but only to lean back on the bed and pull his underwear down. Alec's eyes couldn't help but look down at Jace, he wasn't as big as Alec, not yet. But he was slender and there was a thin vein running up the side. Jace didn't even hesitate to grab himself, he was already hard and was strangely into Alec watching him. Probably his vanity shining through.

Jace pulled at himself expertly, he obviously had more experience than Alec, a fact that had Alec watching desperately. He was squeezing himself, not moving his hand, simply trying to make sure he didn't cum too early. He looked over at Jace. His lips were red and swollen, he looked thoroughly debauched, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Fuck, Alec." He said and Alec felt his balls pull up as he came in his hand. Jace had cum too and Alec managed to keep his eyes open for it. Jace was beautiful, his back arched as he thrusted shallowly into his fist. His eyes stayed closed until he came down and once he had his breathing under control, he looked over at Alec and smiled delightedly.

Alec smiled back.


End file.
